


Soulmates Never Die

by lollismack



Series: Lonely Soulmates [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, mini-drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 18:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lollismack/pseuds/lollismack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Placebo's song 'Sleeping With Ghosts'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soulmates Never Die

 

We were meant to be together. If the sky and all the oceans could talk, they would tell you the same. We were born to be each other partner. We were one. For the eternity. 

“It seems it’s written.” He said. I looked at him, confused. He smiled and pointed to the stars. “There, I can perfectly read that we need to be together.” I laughed. Louis was almost all the time trying to make people laugh but with me, he was serious and quiet. I loved that. It made me feel special, which I knew I was.  

He planted a kiss on my cheeks and stood up. “We have to go now.” He said, extending his hands to mine. I stood up too and took his hands. “You’re weird today.”

He looked at me obviously hurt for what I just said. “Harry, do you trust me?” 

“Yes, totally.”

He smiled, I couldn’t help but smile too. “We need to leave this world. It’s so fuck up, it will end soon. And I won’t let you get hurt.”

I nodded, I knew very well what that meant. But I was worried. “What if I can’t find you there?” I asked.

“I will look for you, and I know you will too.”

“What if one of us die?”

I heard his laugh one more time before he said: 

“Soulmates never die.” 

and then, we were gone… 


End file.
